Antiviral activities in saturated alcohols were identified 30 years ago. Activities have been observed for C10-C12 alcohols including cytotoxic and hemolytic effects. In addition, antiviral activity has been observed for C20-C26 alcohols (See e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,794; International Publication No. WO 03/032915; U.S. Publication No. US2004/0033982; and EP Patent No. 1557167. An example of one of the antiviral alcohols is 1-docosanol, the active ingredient in the FDA-approved OTC treatment for cold sores, Abreva®.
Cold sores (i.e., recurrent herpes simplex labialis (HSL)) are recurrent infections caused by herpes simplex virus 1 (HSV-1). 1-Docosanol (behenyl alcohol) is a C22 primary alcohol that inhibits HSV replication in tissue culture. It blocks one or more steps of viral entry, perhaps predominantly interfering with viral fusion with the host cell. The spectrum of antiviral activity of docosanol is not limited to HSV-1, and includes HSV-2, VZV, HCMV, HIV-1, respiratory syncytial virus, and influenza A. The mechanism of antiviral action in this class of compounds has not yet been fully delineated.
Antiviral activity has also been documented for certain fatty alcohol esters of hydroxycarboxylic acids (See e.g., U.S. Publication No. US2006/0229364 (2006)). Accordingly, topical antiviral activity can be expected by the application of a C7-C14 saturated fatty alcohol ester of a C2-C8 hydroxycarboxylic acid, e.g., lauryl (C12) lactate or myristyl (C14) lactate, either alone or in combination with another antiviral component.